Fall Of The Tomb Raider
by Josh14Raider
Summary: On the way to discover a secret tomb hidden away for centuries in the Himalayas, Lara Croft crosses paths with her new nemesis and old friend Sam Nishimura, both having an agenda against each other. "So it has come to this..." She says to Lara, after all that has happened in the past...
1. The Deadly Conflict

__Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction Tomb Raider story. I do not own the characters originally from Tomb Raider, they belong to their respectable owners. This is just for entertainment reading.__

**- The Deadly Conflict**

They were once very good friends...But now they have turned into bitter enemies with an agenda against one another. Lara Croft and Samantha Nishimura were fighting it out against each other within the heart of the mountainous regions of the Himalayas. Coincidentally they were after the same thing that had brought them to this stage. To find out who the Visionary Keepers were and what secrets and knowledge they had kept from the rest of world for centuries. Even though they took different paths to get where they were right now, it was inevitable that their paths would cross together in this journey.

It was quite sad how once a great friendship between the two of them had all of a sudden came to an abrupt end. It all happened on that very day where Lara had no choice but do what she had to do, which had brought the consequence of Sam despising and hating her ever since. Lara had tried so many times to make her see reason and open up, but Sam was beyond redemption. She was wanting revenge for what Lara had done...In her mind she had betrayed everything their friendship had stood for, even though Lara had saved her life in Yamatai all those years ago.

The two tomb raiders fought upon equal footing, leaving their guns on the icy ground as they knew they could kill each other within a blink of an eye. No, they took a more honourable approach...The survivor would be able to carry on the quest of voyaging through the mysteries of the Visionary Keepers Tomb. In the mist of the fight it quickly became apparent to Lara that Sam had been preparing for this moment. Her mind and body were trained for this, but lucky Lara had experience to back her up. Sam was fierce in the delivery of her attacks, but Lara managed to thwart and block each move. As much as it hurt Lara to witness this, Sam had also done something to her in the not so distant past that was unforgivable...

Seeing Sam starting to tire out from her jabs and looking a bit frustrated with herself, Lara took this opportunity to go on the offensive. Sam was blown away by the sheer power and anger exerted by Lara, as within a matter of a minute or two Sam was knocked aback. It was payback for the pain and misery that Sam caused, that was all on Lara's mind. With gritted teeth she raged towards Sam ready to deliver the final blow. However overwhelmed in the heat of the moment, Lara was instantly taken off guard by Sam, whom regained her stance and saw a weak point in Lara's footing.

"OMPF!" Lara grunted out as she fell on the cold ground having been tripped up by her opponent. Just as she was about to recompose herself, the next object she saw was a gun pointing directly at her forehead.

"So it has come to this..." Sam stated confidently now that she had the upper hand. She had Lara right where she wanted her.

Lara was defenceless. The situation had turned upon it's head and Sam was no doubt going to finish her off without remorse.

"Sam...Think about what you're about to do!" Lara warned her, feeling the harsh coldness of the snow hitting the side of her temple due to the swift blowing wind. She looked into Sam's eyes and judged whether she could see if she was having second thoughts.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Lara, there is nothing you can say that is going to stop me!" A determined Sam retorted back. This was it, after all they've been through it was going to end here and now. Lara had to think of something before she pulled on that trigger.

"WAIT!"


	2. Love, Peace and Harmony

**- Love, Peace and Harmony**

_Looking back into the past..._

A few years had passed since Lara and Kurtis had shared that passionate kiss that night on her balcony, where they were celebrating the defeat of Eric Copper and his malicious plans he had not only for Earth but the whole universe in general. Subsequently Lara and Kurtis's relationship grew as time went by and blossomed. Kurtis promised her that he would not disappear unexpectedly out of the blue, not without letting her know first if he was going away for a while. Lara in the meantime took a long deserved break from all the escapades she had undertaken over the decade. Though it was only a year or two until the call of adventuring beckoned back to her.

It was on that day in December when Lara's world began to change for her. A soft blowing wind rustled the few trees in the gardens of her home. The time was nine o'clock in the morning, and Lara slowly awoke from her slumber. The comfort of her own bed was so irresistible that if it had not been the sound of Winston coming in, she would've fallen straight back to sleep. Lara rubbed her weary eyes as he came round with a tray of her breakfast along with today's newspaper. She turned to her side only to find out that Kurtis wasn't there.

"Good morning Lara, and how are you this morning?" Winston cheerfully greeted her as he placed the tray by her bedside.

"I'm okay thank you Winston, and a very good morning to you too, are you okay?" Lara asked one of her best and personal friends.

"Yes thank you Lara, a bit cold but I suppose it is the season for it. I got you one of your favourite meals, beans on toast."

"Ah great, thanks very much Winston, you haven't seen you-know-who around have you?"

"Strangely he left the manor without saying a word earlier on. I haven't seen him since though."

"Hmmm, okay don't worry about it, we'll interrogate him later if he comes back." Lara winked at Winston and he smiled back at her.

"There is another thing that came for you in today's post, this postcard...but there's something mysterious and off-putting about it as I don't know who it's from." Winston gave a puzzling look at the postcard and handed it over to Lara. She examined it intently. The cover picture featured a landscape picture of the Himalayas, while the other side was nothing more than Lara's address and a scribble of these initials:

'V.K.T'

"Do you recognise the handwriting Lara?" Winston queried after a moment's silence between them.

"...No...I don't know who would have sent this, I'll take another look at it a bit later." A confused Lara answered.

"Okay Lara, I'll leave you to your breakfast" Winston replied, he turned around and headed to the exit, only to be taken completely surprised when Kurtis had appeared out of nowhere through the doorway.

"Morning both, and what a terrific day it is going to be!" Kurtis ecstatically stated.

"Wow you seem to be in a very happy mood, is everything alright?" Lara had to chuckle at his erratic entrance.

"Of course my sweet, why wouldn't I be with my two favourite people beside me!"

"Where did you go to earlier?" Winston questioned him.

"Ah ha, you will find out shortly. Now Lara, before you start tucking into your breakfast, I have an announcement to make."

"What is it?" Lara worryingly asked him. Kurtis then reached out for Lara's hand and gently brought her up from the bedside. As soon as she was stood up, Kurtis gave her a beautiful rose and knelt down before her.

"Lara...These past few years have been like a dream with you, and I want that dream to continue. You have become the most important person in my world and I know in my heart that I will commit, cherish and love you for as long as I live...Lara Croft, will you marry me?" Kurtis proposed, nearly filling up with tears of joy as he said it. He brought out the diamond engagement ring that he had got earlier from his hiding place.

Winston immediately gasped at the proposal. Lara herself was just emotionally speechless...This was so unexpected, she didn't know what to say. Indeed she loved Kurtis and would go to the end of the world for him, but was she ready for marriage... In that moment everything slowed down and after giving it some thought she knew what her answer was.

"Yes!" She shouted at the top of her voice, with the feeling of delight and happiness overwhelming her. The newly engaged couple embraced as they tenderly kissed and hugged each other. Winston was overjoyed with this fantastic news. Though due to the sudden proposal, Lara had completely forgot about the mysterious postcard that had come earlier.


	3. Operation: Crash The Wedding

**- Operation: Crash The Wedding**

Sam was preparing the equipment she needed to accomplish this personal mission. The time was right if her sources were correct about today. It was meant to be the day of Lara and her fiancé were to be wedded**.** The perfect opportunity for the uninvited Sam to ruin what is suppose to be a special day for the couple. Revenge is a dish best served cold for her as Lara deserves everything bad that could happen, after all the torment she had put Sam through. In the past they were the best of friends, but in Sam's view they were now enemies. Even though Lara had saved her life all those years ago in Yamatai and indeed she was thankful for that, it was the events of what happened after that has caused this hatred. She desired to balance the tables and this was the best way to do it.

"Sam, are you ready to go?" One of the mercenaries had come over to ask her.

"Let's do this." She determinedly replied, dismissing any chance of second thoughts on this plan.

The team of four assembled around the table with Sam taking lead on the operation that they were going to undertake in a matter of a few hours.

"Okay team, we've got the layout of the building here. As you can see from this map it should be easy to get inside the premises without too much hassle. There are three main entry points which we should be able to slip through without raising too much suspicion. If that unexpectedly becomes a chore we have the alternative option of the windows, but that in itself may be too much of a hassle too."

"It depends how many guests have been invited, the more there is the easier it will be to blend in."

"Indeed...However I know Lara, she would only invite people who are closest to her at this very personal event."

"So...why didn't you get an invite if you were the best of friends?"

"It's complicated, but I have invited myself to surprise Lara...Think of it has a reminder that sometimes the past may come back to haunt you."

"What do you plan to do when she sees you?"

"Just wait and see. Right you all know your duties, and if anything goes wrong make sure you get me out of there as I've hired you to do."

"Yes boss."

"Excellent, let's get to this wedding on the double!"

_During that very same day..._

Lara couldn't believe it, the day had finally arrived. The past few months had flown by with all the preparation that has been happening. Winston held onto Lara's hand as they waited till the main hall was all set for their arrival, he can feel her slightly shaking and breathing quite heavily.

"You ready Lara?" He asked softly.

"...Yeah I am." She responded to him.

"Okay, I just want to let you that I'm so proud of you Lara..." Winston said, hoping his words would make her relax a bit.

"Thank you Winston, I don't know what I'll do without you, you're irreplaceable to me." Lara stated, nearly tearing up saying it.

Winston gave Lara a warm smile as the doors opened up into the main hall. Everybody present had stood up and looked at the bride as she walked up the aisle with Winston beside her. She carried a bouquet of beautiful flowers as an enchanting melody played, and ahead she saw Kurtis standing there, smiling and awaiting for her. When she reached him on the landing, she stared into his sapphire blue eyes as he looked back into her hazel eyes. They could read each other's minds knowing that they both deeply loved one another.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Kurtis Trent and Lara Croft. If there is anyone who objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace"

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot resonated the whole building, it echoed violently in a lot of people's ears as they had to cover them up.

"Where did that come from!" Kurtis shouted to no avail. Sam made her move. She came out of her hiding place from the left side seating and stood right in the middle all hooded up. Though Lara instantly recognised her.

"Sam!? What on earth are you doing here!?"

"Hello Lara, nice of you to recognise and remember me! How long has it been since we last saw each other? Hmmmm, let me think when that little incident happened!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it was an accident!"

"Yeah yeah still using that same excuse I hear. Now I'm going to take a loved one from you, as you had done to me last time we met!"

"What! NOOOOOO!"

But before Lara could do anything to stop the event that was unfolding, she was too late.

BANG!

Kurtis was motionless for just that second, then he began to fall. Lara managed to grab him just before he hit the floor hard.

"KURTISSSS!"

"Lara...I don't...think...I'm going to...make...it...hear this...from...me..I love...you with all my...heart." Kurtis's breathed out his last words to her, as the wound was fatal and he slowly closed his eyes.

"HAHAHA!" Sam gave a menacing laugh throughout the gasps of the witnesses, revenge was indeed sweet.

"YOU!" An enraged Lara shouted, she gently laid the unconscious Kurtis to the floor and darted for Sam.

"Whoops, that's my cue to leave...adiós everyone, I'll no doubt see you in the not too distant future Lara!" Sam retorted.

As Sam tried to get out of the main hall, the crowd of people present did their best to stop her. But that was until her mercenaries intervened allowing Sam to make an easy escape from the premises. She still couldn't believe she had done it.


	4. In Requiem

**- In Requiem**

"It's all your fault! You killed him! You will never get forgiven for what you have done!" Those were the words that repeated in Lara's dreams. It was like she had been cursed after that horrible day. Sadness and mourning filled the atmosphere, as today was Kurtis's funeral and Lara knew not even Sam would go that low to ruin it.

"Lara, the driver is here to take us there." Winston informed her. He slowly came into her bedroom and initially there was no sign of her until he looked to her balcony.

"Okay Winston, I'm on my way." She said without turning to see him. Knowing that emotions were going to run high, Winston didn't say anything else and left the room.

Whilst breathing in the nice fresh air, Lara was daydreaming, looking up to the blue sky with only a few whispers of clouds. She couldn't help but keep expecting Kurtis to walk right behind her to hold and caress her in his warm arms. But Lara knew she had to face the fact that Kurtis was gone, she had to get back to the real world and deal with reality. Wiping a few tears that streamed down to her cheeks, Lara sighed and then made her way to the car downstairs.

The people present at the funeral were also at the wedding, all there to pay their respects to the fallen Kurtis Trent. Lara had prepared a speech for him, but admittedly she was nervous as this would be the last time she would get to say a farewell statement, and she certainly didn't want to say goodbye. But the time came and she stood up to deliver the eulogy.

"Kurtis, our friend, my love. Though he was quiet at times, I'm sure he touched everyone's hearts here with his presence as he did mine. His father brought him up to be a warrior in the ancient order of the Lux Veritatis, he then went onto freelancing until we met in The Louvre. It wasn't under the circumstances you would expect, but ever since I first laid my eyes on him I knew he was unique and special. The more I knew him after our adventure together, the more I grew to love him..."

There was a slight pause until she continued with her speech, though the tone had drastically changed.

"I will avenge his death, Sam will pay for what she has done. Kurtis...we will never forget you, I love you." Lara vowed, as she ultimately decided to walk away from the funeral.

Gasps and whispering followed after her trail as she didn't look back, knowing that if she did the emotion will take over. It was best to leave it as it was.

"Lara wait!" The voice of Winston came not too far behind. She carried on until she reached outside of the building and then he appeared not long after.

"Lara...Just a little warning before you go. I don't want you see you go down the same path as Sam. Please let it go before this revenge would consume you." Winston pleaded to his dearest friend, whilst panting due to the chase after her.

Lara was about to raise her voice at him...Why would he of all people suggest that Sam should be allowed to get away with this, but she managed to refrain herself due to their friendship.

"It's too late, I know what I need to do."

"...Then whatever you do, come back alive... as you too are irreplaceable to me."

"I will, thank you Winston." Lara promised her faithful friend, and they hugged before she left for home.


End file.
